clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
DMT
'''DMT, '''formerly known as Doctor Mine Turtle, is a Club Penguin army veteran, most known for his advances in the media world of armies. Joining the Club Penguin Crew in 2010, DMT went on to have a seven year career in the original Club Penguin army world, and then returned in April of 2019 to reestablish '''Club Penguin Armies, '''a hub for armies on any CPPS, with Greeny and Memmaw. Club Penguin Crew (2010-2011) DMT entered the army community as a follower of Jeepkid7, a popular Club Penguin news site owner. He joined in the wake of the Crew's second defeat at the hands of the Club Penguin army community, specifically the Army of Club Penguin. Joining for the lowest rank, DMT spent the entire year working his way up to the 2nd in Command spot, and was put in a leadership training program. After some time, DMT got impatient in the second hand spot, and left the army. Short Stint in the Nacho Army (2011-2013) Left army-less after leaving his post in the Crew, DMT joined the Nacho Army for the lowest rank. He remained in the Nachos for a year and a half, earning the 3rd in command rank. Leaving the Nachos After the war against the Rebel Penguin Federation in the Second Golden Age, Summer 2013, he left the army to create his own army dubbed the "Rockstars of Club Penguin". This army did not take off and would close within months of opening. Striking Raiders and Redemption Force (2013-2014) After his failed attempt at creating an army, DMT merged his army into the Striking Raiders for an ownership role. After some months being a trusted owner under Delirious, then an SR leader, he joined the Redemption Force while maintaining his post in the Striking Raiders. Only joining for a low rank in RF, he was able to earn the leadership role in SR in 2014 and lead the army, alongside Midnightwave and Delirious to 10th on CPAC. Meanwhile, DMT kept rising in rank in RF. After some time of managing both of his roles, Delirious made a demand that DMT needed to choose either the Striking Raiders or the Redemption Force. Confused because he was managing both of his roles just fine, he left the Striking Raiders and joined RF full time, and thus was promoted to 2nd in Command. This caused a civil war in the Striking Raiders, which lead to Delirious leaving and creating his own army, the Shadow Reacon, while issuing an apology to DMT for his words. Promotion to Leader of RF DMT quickly became a trusted adversary to Blaze and Reacon, the two Redemption Force leaders. In the war against the Light Troops, DMT was promoted to leader alongside the two creators. The first two battles were losses, thus prompting the three to declare Operation: Light's Out, an effort to reclaim Thermal, the RF capital, back from LT. This was a success, but the war was not over yet. The Light Troops attempted to reclaim Thermal twice, but failed both times. The second fail from LT was the first battle that DMT lead by himself, as Blaze and Reacon were unavailable. RF squeaked by LT and officially ended the war as victors. However, the army went into a depression after the war. Elsewhere, the United Penguin Army, a new, rising army, had just fired one of their leaders, Prince B. Blaze and Reacon made the decision to demote DMT back down to 2ic and hire Prince B as leader. Defeated, DMT left the Redemption Force to begin a new chapter in his army career. The Army of the Republic and the Armed Forces (2014-2016) Seeking refuge from the Redemption Force, DMT joined the Army Republic for a moderator rank under the final days of the VinDaily leadership. DMT served as a moderator under many different leaders, such as Burr and Vinny, Emmarose, Yoangelo, Tripy, and Sapper (who gave him the nickname DMT). During this time he held many short stints in "one hit wonder" armies, like the Cherries. At 4th in Command, he founded the Army Republic Reserve Units, a subsidiary branch of AR dedicated to giving owners, moderators, and members the chance to demonstrate their skills and learn new ones. In 2015 he was promoted to 3rd in Command, and was soon promoted to 2nd in Command in ARs twilight days. In August of 2015, AR was closed down after declining drastically in size, becoming a shell of it's former self. The Creation of the Armed Forces; Revival of AR DMT decided to once again create his own army, this time naming them the Armed Forces. His army inherited some AR refugees, and made a brother alliance with the Navy Troopers, an army founded by two former AR troops, Ace (Gasp56) and Victory889. The two armies both operated as respectable S/M armies, maxing around 10 to 15, until the 6th of October. Burr and Vinny, with permission from A (AR's creator), proposed the two armies coming together to bring back the Army Republic. Ace, DMT, and Victory all agreed, thus beginning the second generation of AR. The army slowly rises throughout the month of October, reaching sizes of 25 on the 31st in a SMAC tournament. November brought more success for DMT and AR, reaching 2nd on the CPAC top ten. On the 18th, they entered war with the Rebel Penguin Federation. This coincided with a bad time for DMT, as he was dealing with personal problems in real life that were not disclosed. Two days into the war, after two losses, DMT and Victory were couped from AR in a power struggle, resulting in Flame (Color50) and Tyler replacing them. DMT continued to serve as a loyal 2ic in the time that he could. On the 27th of November, DMT lead an invasion of Tuxedo alongside Color50 due to the other leaders being absent. AR maxed 48 in this battle and destroyed RPF, forcing them to surrender to AR. Despite his success, DMT was still hampered with personal issues and remained a 2ic till the end of 2015. After his winter break ended in 2016, DMT announced he would be taking a temporary leave from all armies, as his personal problems had grown too big to coincide with armies. Return to Armies (2016-2017) When summer break began for DMT, he explored the world of armies on a nostalgia trip. He returned to find an organization called Club Penguin Armies had been founded by Commando, that hosted a server map that modernized the way armies were played. Excited by this, he returned to armies by reviving the Striking Raiders with fellow legend, Rocky25678, despite still being effected by his personal life. The two lead SR together and experienced a quick rise, reaching sizes of 20 by July, placing 5th on the CPAC top ten, and boasting an empire of over 10 servers. In mid-July, DMT informed the army that he would be taking a week long leave to attend a summer camp in real life. When he returned, SR had not held an event in a week and their land had been taken over by the Rebel Penguin Federation. With that, SR informally died, causing DMT to lose interest in armies for a short period. He returned in late July and joined the Army of Club Penguin for the rank of 4th in Command, under the leadership of Edwin and King Mondo. He gained notoriety in the army on the 9th of August, when he, Edwin, and Mondo lead ACP to sizes of 30 in a defense of Breeze, after the Snow Ninjas declared war on ACP. DMT was given a medal of honor for his efforts in this battle, as he helped round up troops to reach two user pools on the Xat chatroom. On the 18th, the Rebel Penguin Federation scheduled an invasion of Breeze, ACP's only server on the map. Figuring that ACP would be weak in AUSIA times, RPF scheduled the invasion for 3 AM EST. They also decided to not inform ACP of the invasion until last minute. When RPF came calling, DMT was the highest rank online. He rounded up troops in the dead of night and successfully defended Breeze from RPF, maxing 16 to their 9. This event was given the nickname DMT: The Midnight Defense, a reference to Paul Revere: The Midnight Ride. DMT and Chuck Falay, DMT's close friend, served as faithful adversaries to Edwin throughout ACP's rise, to where they reached 3rd on CPAC's top ten. After this success, Edwin announced he would be taking a temporary leave for an undisclosed time period. He promoted DMT and Chuck to temporary leaders of ACP, due to Mondo stepping down to an advisor role a month earlier. The two lead ACP to great heights in Edwin's absence, consistently maxing sizes of 17 to 20 and placing 4th on CPAC's top ten for two weeks in a row. DMT and Chuck started a movement within ACP, dubbed Operation: Make ACP Great Again. The final step was pushing for Chuck and DMT to be made permanent leaders once Edwin returned. This operation was respectfully ended at the request of ACP legend and advisor, Mchappy. Unplanned Leave and Short Return In the middle of December, DMT vanished from the Club Penguin community without explanation. In an act of appreciation, ACP did not remove him from their ranks, and awaited his return. DMT returned on January 16th, 2017, with an explanation. He revealed that for the past three years he had been dealing with multiple disorders, mainly Anorexia and MDD (Mild Depressive Disorder). He explained he was hospitalized in December and spent the holidays there, unable to participate in CP Armies. He expressed his gratitude for ACP, saying it was the one thing that brought him joy in the months of 2016, and offered to return for any rank. He was welcomed back into ACP by the leaders, and remained with ACP until the closure of Club Penguin. Club Penguin Armies Administrator (2019-Present) On April 26th of 2019, DMT was contacted by his friend from armies on Instagram, Memmaw. He invited DMT to the CP Armies Reunion server on Discord. He reunited with his another one of his friends, Greeny, and the three started talking about the state of armies at that time. Unbeknownst to DMT, CP armies were alive, but operated much differently. After being exposed to CPOAL, which was the leading army news site at the time, DMT decided to work together with his two friends to create a better army experience. They worked together to create "Club Penguin Origins Army News", but rebranded to Club Penguin Armies, the organization founded by Commando in 2016. His role in the administration is often known as the "Spokesperson" of CPA, as he is the one who deals with public relations throughout the community. He is also known for his editorial series on the website, which are released when a topic is burning throughout the army world. Previous Media Roles Throughout his time in armies, DMT held many positions in media websites. Starting off as a Club Penguin Army Focus reporter, he soon started working for Small Medium Army Central in the final months before they ended their partnership with CPAC. After Splasher99 and Bepboy's reign as CEOs once SMAC was independent, DMT was given the position of CEO for SMAC. He held the position for over a year, before stepping down due to his aforementioned personal life. He was also a Club Penguin Army Central Vice President and a Small Medium Army Press Executive Producer. He founded Major Army Central as the SMAC CEO to give them a new partner, but it was shutdown after a meteoric rise due to threats of doxing. Category:Penguins